exo couple- baby tao
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: lay sangat terobsessi menjadikan tao anaknya, dan suho suaminya, apa jadinya jika uri baby tao jatuh cinta? chap 3 IS UP ! TAORIS, KRISTAO ! CHANBAEK ! BAEKYEOL ! SULAY ! CHENMIN ! HUNHAN ! KAISOO !
1. Chapter 1

FF||exo couple||Baby Tao||1.

Cast : All Member Exo.  
Author : Choi Seung Wook (Chanbaek2min).  
Genre : Comedy, Family.  
Rating : T.  
Note : all member exo milik SM, kecuali TAO, karena TAO adalah anak saya dan bapaknya LEE TAEMIN :D

.

''tao kajja makan nanti lay hyung bisa marah''ujar suho membujuk tao yang sedang asik dengan persegi panjang layar sentuhnya, tumben bukan boneka panda -,-

''SUHOOOOOO ! Mana TAOOOO Babyyyy''teriakan melengking 10 oktaf milik lay sudah mulai menggema di sekitar dorm exo itu, membuat suho sang suami mati kutu.

''aishhhh lay hyung ini masih pagi''ujar chanyeol sembari memeluk baekkie mungilnya, yang di peluk hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

''aigooo sabar hyung, nanti wajah mu bisa keriput''bujuk d.o

''kya ! D.o hyung, hukumanmu belum selesai, mana morning kiss ku''teriak namja berkulit tan mengejar D.O yang udah ngacir duluan meninggalkan TKP.

''tuh kan ayolah baby nanti umma mu murka''bujuk suho memohon kepada maknae exo M itu.

''apa sih appa, selalu saja mengganggu kesenangan tao''ujar tao kesal dan kembali asik dengan touch screnn nya.

''tao kajja''dengan terpaksa suho menarik anak nakal itu menuju ruang makan.

''kya ! Sakit ! Ummmaaaaa !''teriak tao kencang.

''kya ! Suho kau apakan anak kita ! Lepasss!''teriak lay murka , lay yang terobsesi mengakui kalau tao itu anaknya, marah besar saat suho menggeret tao dengan tidak elitnya.

''habisnya dia tidak mau mendengarku chagie''ujar Suho, lay menarik tao dan mengusap lengannya yang habis di geret suho sang appa tadi.

''umma appa kenapa sih''tanya tao heran.

''anio kajja makan, hoyyyy semuanya sarapan sudah selesai''teriak lay dengan suara melengkingnya,

''tidak uthah berteriak thegala hyung -,-''ujar sehun malas dan memasang wajah -_-

Dan semuanyapun sudah berkumpul di ruang makan dorm exo, semua makan dengan sangat tidak tenang karena banyak yang berebutan inilah itulah.

''hey item itu punyaku ! Aku yang duluan mengambilnya !''teriak sehun memukul tangan kai dengan sumpit.

''eh cadel ! Aku ini hyungmu dasar kurang ajar !''murka kai tidak terima dibilah item -,-

''yeolliee pokoknya yeoli harus makan ini''

''anio baekkie, baekkie aja''

''diammmmmm !''teriak sang lead vocal D.O murka #kok member exo hoby murka -,-

Damn ! Semuanya pada diam saat melihat mata D.O yang akan keluar dari sarangnya.

''umma appa''ucap tao manja.

''ne baby ada apa eum?''tanya lay sayang.

''hm nanti siang tao mau bawa pacar tao kemari boleh?''

Byurrrr

Sang ttuijang exo M menyemburkan makanan nya saat mendengar ucapan polos dari namja yang sangat dicintainya -,- ck cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan #poor KRIS !

''mwo ! Baby kau ini masih kecil tidak boleh pacar pacaran''ujar suho bijaksana , tumben -,-

''tuh baby dengar kata appa''ujar lay mengangguk.

''kecil kata appa, lihat magnae sehun aja sudah ngelakuin adegan ranjang setiap malam dengan luhan hyung aja boleh, masah aku pacarn aja gak boleh''ucap tao polos.

Byurrr

Sekarang giliran hunhan menyemburkan makanannya akibat mendengar ucapan polos tao, sedangkan luhan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya agar tidak mati mendadak.

''tidak uthah fulgar hyung -,-''ujar sehun dan memberikan uke tercintanya segelas air.

''memang siapa pacar uri baby panda eum?''tanya hyung tertua yaitu xiumin, sedangkan kris hanya menusuk daging ayam itu dengan sekuat tenaganya membuat garpu itu memengkok.

''adadeh, dia cantik mirip umma'' ujar tao, membuat sang umma exo M merona.

''kau malu chagie''goda suho mencolek dagu lay.

''aishh diam''semprot lay marah, poor suho !

''hahahhaha POOR SUHOOO!''ejek ChanBaek serempak, membuat suho jengkel.

''diam kau telur mata sapi dan kau si mungil bacon''ujar suho.

''eotte umma?''

''tidak boleh''bukannya lay yang menjawab tapi malah kris yang menjawab -,-

''eh waeyo hyung?'' #ceritanya tao bisa bakor ne :D

''tidak''

''wae, aku kan ingin mengenalkan namja ku''ujar tao kesal menatap sang ttuijjang.

''tidak boleh ya tidak boleh titik gak pake koma''ujar kris dingin tepatnya sih cemburu.

''tanda theru nya hyung?''tanya sehun.

''diam cadel !''kesal kris, sehun takut dan memeluk boneka berjalannya -luhan-.

''aishhh umma kenapa sih ttuijjang itu ? lagi PMS ya?''tanya tao, ini polos atau apa sih baby tao-,-

''mian baby kalau kakek mu tidak memberi izin umma juga tak bisa mengizinkanmu''ujar lay pasrah dan di angguki sang suami -suho-

Jder

Bagaikan disambar gledek chen punya, WHAT THE HELL ! Kakek ! Kris kakeknya tao ! WHAT DEMI PIPI CHUBBY XIUMIN YANG AKAN MENJADI TIRUS ! WHAT THE ! FATHER ! OH NOOOOOOOO !Aigoo lay siap-siap kau hangus di bakar uri ttuijjang.

''siapa yang kakek, lay?''tanya kris tajam.

''kau lah siapa lagi? Kau kan appa nya exo, sedangkan aku anakmu dan suho menantumu dan tao anakku, ya ber arti kau kakeknya tao dong, please deh, what the hell''ujar lay enteng, ini yang gila siapa?

''sejak kapan aku lahir lewat rahimmu umma?''tanya tao menatap lay heran.

''semenjak negara api menyerang, ralat maksud umma ya sejak kau bergabung di exo ! Pokoknya aku umma mu dan suho appamu dan kakek mu kris arrasoo !?''tanya lay , tao hanya mengangguk sedangkan suho hanya menggeleng melihat sifat istrinya yang terobsesi menjadikan tao anak nya -,-

''terus neneknya?''tanya tao.

''tho man mungkin''jawab sehun asal.

''mwo ! Berarti soo man ajjusii nenekku?''tanya tao, dan diangguki asal oleh chenmin couple.

''argssshhhh ! Diam semua!''kesal kris, dia tak terima kalau menjadi dia menjadi kakeknya tao, sedangkan dia itu mencintai tao, masa orang tampan begini di bilang kakek , kan gak banget -fikir kris #mulai deh bang kris narsis -,-

''sudah lah kok jadi tetek bengek begini sih, ya sudah aku sebagai appa mu mengizinkan membawa pacarmu kemari ''ujar suho berwibawa membuat lay semakin cinta #cieeeeee #tebar bunga bangKAI.

''benar appa? aigoo aku sayang appaaaaa''ujar tao dan berjalan menuju suho lalu memeluk sang appa.

''jadi umma gak disayang?''ngambek lay.

''tentu tao juga sayang ummmaaaa''ujar tao dan memeluk sang umma dan appanya itu, sedangkan ChanBaek, ChenMin, KaiDo, HunHan hanya memasak tampang -_- melihat lovey dovey family itu, tidak seperti kris yang memasang wajah sangarnya seperti ini (◣_◢) seram bukan ?-,-

''hey hey siapa yang leader disini?''tanya kris.

''kau lah hyung thiapah lagi thih?''aduh ini cadel banyak omong # di geplak luhan.

''hey aku juga leader , Kim Joon Myung ! Suami sah nya Kim Yi Xing ''bangga suho membuat kedua pipi lay merona, #eh? Cieeeeee..

''aishh apa coba?''tanya kyungsoo istri sah nya si item kai angkat bicara.

''eh ciyus?''tanya baekhyun gak nyambung.

''mi apa?''tanya manusia tiang listrik bernama chanyeol.

''mi baso''jawab chenmin bareng #cieeeee

''aishhh sampai rambut upin ipin gondrong bisa stres saya menghadapi hyung dongsaeng yang menyebalkan''lirih tao kesal, masa awal percakapannya kan tao minta izin ke umma appa nya eh kok sampai leader lalu mibaso, apa coba?

''ah sudah sudah sudah, serius deh''ujar luhan mengacak rambut sehun frustasi eh?

''hyung nanti aku tak tampan lagi''ngambek sehun merapikan rambut nya.

''anio kau tetap tampan my boy''ujar luhan dramatis dan merapikan rambut sehun sayang.

''CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE''sorak SuLay ChenMin KaiDo ChanBaek -,-  
Dan akhirnya wajah hunhan pun di penuhi blush on ralat maksudnya semburat merah, gak menor loh ya ?!

''aishhh kok jadi gini sih, tao serius''kesal tao memukul piring dengan sendok bermotif pandanya dan efeknya piring yang tak berdosa itu menjadi terbelah dua-pecah- #author ribet deh -,-

Drttt...drttttt

''ne yeobboseo baby?''jawab tao dengan suara sok cool nya dan itu membuat sulay sweetdrop, sedangkan kris sudah memunculkan api lewat mata tajam nya, suho yang sadar kalau kris akan mengeluarkan api dan dengan seenak jidat nya suho menarik meinuman yang akan diminum kai lalu menyiram ke wajah tampan sang ttuijang, kris memejamkan matanya menahan emosi yang sudah menggatal di ubun kepalanya, ini sudah melampau titik didih emosinya.

''kya ! Hyung kenapa kau sembur wajah ttuijjang?''tanya baekhyun simungil milik chanyeol polos.

''eh ? hehehe khilaf''jawaban konyol terlontar di belah bibir leader exo K, membuat kris semakin geram, dan tangan kris hendak menjitak kepala sang leader exo K, tapi sayang sebuah spatula menghalangi tangan kris yang akan menjitak suho, siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan lay, yang tak terima kalau suaminya yang akan disiksa -,-

''berani kau menjitak suamiku, spatula perawan ini akan mendarat di kepalamu ttuijjang''ancam lay menatap kris tajam, bukannya kris takut, malah kris mengambil sendok mungil di tangan baekhyun dan mulai melawan spatula besar milik lay, aigoo yang benar saja sendok mungil melawan spatula besar -,-

''CUKUP''tegas chanyeol dengan suara berat nya, dan menatap KrAy murka, bagaimana chanyeol tidak murka, lihat lah akibat ulah kris mengambil paksa sendok mungil milik baekkienya dan itu membuat uri baekkie nya menangis.

''kris !kembalikan sendok mungil milik baekkie-ku!''ujar chanyeol marah dan memanggil kris tanpa embel embel Hyung !

''ne, ne''ujar kris dan mengembalikan sendok mungil yang sudah patah itu ke baekhyun, membuat baekhyun menatap sendok mungilnya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan hidung yang memerah menahan tangis.

''aith ...thudah-thudah ! Ini aku kathih thendok mungil yang baru''ujar sehun dan memberi kan sendok mungil bermotif bunga itu kearah baekhyun, membuat wajah baekhyun kembali cerah.

''aishhh sudahlah ! Aku jadi gila menghadapi kalian''ujar tao dan memijat pelipis nya pelan.

''kan lihat gara gara kalian anakku pusing''murka lay.

''hey, hey bukannya kau tadi yang melawanku dengan spatula bututmu eoh?!''marah kris tak terima.

''hey kalau kau tidak menjitak kepala suamiku, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya !''balas lay lebih murka.

''HOYYYYYYYYYY JDERRRRRRR''teriak lead vocal Exo M disertai petir yang menyambar dorm exo murka, seketika penghuni exo pada diam semua -,-

hening

Heninggg

Heninggggg

Tutttttttt

''kai kentut mu bau, aishhhhh''ujar kyungsoo menutup hidungnya.

''ini kentut tanda cintaku padamu baby''rayu kai.

''CIEEEEEEEEE''sorak member exo -,- kecuali tao dan kris.

Tbc

Tapi bohong :D #di bakar readeer.

''sstttttt diammmmmmm deh''ujar tao kesal.

''ne baby umma appa diam''ujar suho.

''okelah, tao berangkat dulu ne mungkin nanti malam tao pulang, dan akan memperkenalkan umma dengan namja tao yang sangat manis semanis gula''ujar tao.

''hey hey siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar eum?''tanya kris.

''umma dan appa''jawab tao polos.

''lalu apa aku sudah mengizinkanmu panda?''tanya kris.

''eh, belum ya?''tanya tao kembali duduk manis di meja makan, padahal hatinya sudah sangat dongkol.

''sudahlah kris, izonkanlah cucumu ini, lagian dia sudah besar kok''ujar xiumin berusaha membujuk kris, kris menatap tajam xiumin.

''hey siapa yang kakeknya eum? Kau mau ku bakar paozi?''tanya kris menatap xiumin murka.

''sebelum kau membakar xiuminku ku tembak kau ttuijjang dengan petirku''jawab chen murka dan memeluk xiumin posesive.

''heh coba saja !''balas kris emosi.

''kau, bersiaplah menemui ajalmu shincan''ujar chen dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus petirnya.

''kau juga bersiap hangus nobita''balas kris dan mengeluarkan api dari jari jari tangannya.

Byurrrrrr

suho yang kembali murka mennyemburkan air seember ke arah ChenKris.

''berhentilah berfiksi !'' geram suho.

''sabar chagie, nanti darahmu naik''bujuk lay mengusap lengan kekar suho.

''aishhh kalau bukan karena lay membujukku, mati kalian berdua !''kecam suho dan kembali duduk tenang.

''aishhh sudah deh, bubar bubar''ujar kyungsoo.

''kami kekamar dulu''ujar hunhan chanbaek chenmin serentak.

''ya sudah tao pergi dulu, tao pusing, bisa bisa nae baby marah gara gara menunggu ku lama''ujar tao dan langsung ngacrit tak peduli tatapan tajam dari sang ttuijjang.

''aku akan membuat adik buat tao''ujar suho dan mengangkat lay ke kamar.

''ehm ehm aku juga, kajja hyung''ujae kai dan menggeret kyungsoo sebelum kris membakar d.o nya.

Tinggalah kris seorang diri -poor kris

TBC #kali ini beneran deh...

Coment...

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Choi Seung Wook (Chanbaek park)

Cast :  
-KrisTao.  
-SuLay.

Other Cast :  
ChanBaek.  
ChenMin.  
HunHan.  
KaiDo + 2juN.

Genre - Romance, Comedy.

Rating : T to the M.

Warning : YAOI, TYPO !

Note : disini SuHo SEME ! lAY UKE !, maaf kalau kemarin banyak typo, hehehe maklumlah author kan pelupa #gak nyambung deh thor -,-

.

.

Kris pov -

Cih ! Siapa yang tidak dongkol dan cemburu eoh?! Melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang jatuh hati kepada orang lain ! Apa kurang nya aku ! Aku tampan ! Aku kaya ! Aku mapan ! Aku juga dipercayakan menjadi leader oleh si raja tega lee soo man ! Banyak namja dan yeoja yang berharap supaya aku akan menjadi jodohnya kelak ! Masih kurang apa lagi aku di mata namja yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu eoh ! Aku emosi ! #gk nanya deh kris -,- #plak.

Apa aku harus operasi wajah ku menjadi wajah panda binatang bermata kuntilanak itu supaya tao menjadi jatuh hati kepadaku ! Aishhh ! Huang zi tao ! Tak tau kah betapa aku mencintaimu ! Aishhhh ! #kris nangis dipojokan -,-#author bahagia -..-

author cakep pov -

''umma appaaaa im cominggggg''teriak tao dengan sok inggrisnya -,- membuat umma dan appanya bersweetdrop ria -,-  
Lay dengan cepat membuka pintu dorm tersebut, aishh tao please deh bukannya ada bell ya kenapa harus berteriak seperti orang demo saja eum?

''ah anakku sudah datang, eh siapa namja manis ini nak?''tanya lay saat jiwa ke ibuannya keluar, key yang mertuaku saja kalah oleh jiwa keibuannya lay ! omegot -,-

''ini menantu umma, chagie kajja masuk''ujar tao dengan sok cool nya walaupun dia mencoba secool mungkin tetap saja wajah cantiknya ada -,-.

Setelah tao menggandeng namja nya masuk, semua anggota exo langsung mengerubungi maknae exo M itu, terutama kris yang paling cetar membahana menatap tajam tao dan namja cantik yang di bawanya.  
Tao mendorong wajah tampan kris yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah nya.

''aishh gege tak usah segitu nya memandangi namja tampan ini''ujar tao narsis tingkat akut, membuat anggota exo sweet droop kecuali lay, yang bangga melihat sifat anaknya itu -,- suho harus bersemedi agar istrinya ini kembali normal (?)

''bukannya kau junhyung beast?''tanya kris dewasa dengan suara beratnya, membuat siapa saja takut mendengarnya, kecuali TAO CATAT READER DEUL ! KECUALI TAO ! DIA TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN SUARA KAKEKNYA ! OMG apadeh asdfghjkl Lay Istri dari seorang Kim JoonMyun mengatakan kalau Kris si tampan nan cetar membahana itu kakeknya Tao -,- Dunia memang terbalik !  
Dan yang lebih parah nya Sooman si raja tega itu menjadi neneknya Tao, aigooo maksudnya apa coba? , atau otaknya Lay yang terbalik? Nan molla #apadeh author sok bakor -,-

''ne''ujar namja cantik bernama junhyung itu kalem sekalem kalem nya saat chanyeol melakukan adegan ranjang dengan simungil baekhyun yang mendesah hebat di bawah tubuh chanyeol dan itu membuat nafsu birahi seorang Park Chanyeol berkibar layaknya bendera indonesia baiklah mungkin Author cantik ini terlalu lebay -,-

''eh? Sebentar deh, bukannya kau tunangan nya doo joon, iya kan, Doo Joon si tampan itu aigooooo''ujar baekhyun menatap junhyung serius dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah junhyung tapi chanyeol langsung menarik kerah baju bagian belakang baekhyun, membuat namja cantik nan mungil itu langsung mundur.

''dimana mana masih tampan Park Chanyeol baekkieee''ujar Chanyeol tegas namun narsis , apacoba?

''mana ada ! Namja tampan hanya theorang Oh Thehun, Pleathe deh''ujar Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

''hey namja cadel sepertimu dibilang tampan? Aigooo aku tak bisa berfikir''ujar Chanyeol memijit pelipis nya pelan mengahadapi sang magnae yang narisnya melebihi dirinya

''iya, dunk, aku kan tampan di hatinya Xi Luhan''ujar sehun dan mengdipkan matanya nakal ke arah boneka berjalannya -Luhan-

''eh cieeeeeeee''teriak KaiDo, ChenMin, SuLay serempak walaupun teriakan Chen yang paling menggelegar dengan suara cemprengnya itu, sedangkan Junhyung hanya menatap mereka chengo, -berarti bukan yeoseob dan doongwoon saja yang stres, member exo juga-fikir Junhyung -,-

''Chen yeobbo teriakan mu membuat hatiku cenat cenut ''ujar Xiumin.

''eh? CIEEEEEEEEE''teriak KaiDo, HunHan, SuLay, ChanBaek , sedangkan Kris, Tao , Junhyung hanya memasang wajah -..-

''aigooo kalian bisa membuat namja cantikku ini tuli''ujar Tao setegas mungkin walaupun suaranya tetap saja seperti bayi yang baru lahir dari rahim seorang ibu -,-

''hey, tapikan dia tunangan nya Doo Joon''ujar Baekhyun.

''Tapi aku sudah mengontraknya, berarti dia Namja ku gege''ujar Tao malas.

''Kontrak ! Apa masuk mu Huang Zi Tao, bisa jelaskan ke Appa mu yang tampan ini hm?''tanya Suho tegas membuat Lay menatapnya bangga dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, ck bukan anak saja yang narsis, appanya pun tidak kalah narsis membuat author kwalahan #plak

''JUNHYUNGIEEEEEEEEEEEEE''teriak seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

''DooJoonnieeee''ujar Junhyung dan memeluk tunangan nya yang tampan itu erat.

''hey Tao kau telah mencuri Tunangan ku seenak mata pandamu saja''ujar DooJoon kesal, Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''Tapi kan aku disuruh sama si imut bersuara panjang itu''jawab Tao.

''aishhh yeseobbb!''kesal DooJoon lalu membawa Junhyung keluar dari Dorm aneh itu -,-

''jadi dia bukan menantu umma nak?''tanya Lay sedih.

''maaf eomma appa Tao belum bisa memberi kalian cucu, dan maaf Kris harabojji (kakek) tao belum bisa memberi mu cicit''ujar Tao polos, membuat Kris bertambah kesal saja.

''hey Tao aku ini bukan kakek mu ! Aku ini namja tampan yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita'' Ujar Kris tegas, membuat Tao menatap namja tiang (?) itu heran, maksudnya?

''Hey Kris ! Mana ada kakek menikah dengan cucunya apa coba?'' ujar Lay tidak terima, kalau namja tua itu menjadi menantunya kelak, apalagi si naga mesum seperti Kris, memperburuk keturunan saja -fikir lay keras.

''aigooo berhentilah berfantasi Lay, aku bukan appa mu, dan Tao bukan cucuku''kesal Kris frustasi bukan main, kepalanya ingin pecah !

''aigooo kakek jangan teriak teriak begitu -,-''ujar tao malas, membuat kris menatapnya dengan pandangan yang super tajam.

''aigooo apa kau tak lihat ! Aku ini tampan ! Aku bukan kakek mu tao!''ujar kris tak terima karna tao ikut ikutan memojokkannya menjadi namja tua.

''aku yang tampan !''ujar tao, membuat semua member exo sweetdrop kecuali Lay.

''kau itu manis, cantik tao''ujar seluruh member exo kecuali lay, suho, kris.

''mwo ! Umma , aku ini tampan kan, iyakan''ujar tao lalu mengambil kaca mungil berbentuk doraemon disakunya -,-

''mwo ! Hey tao itu kan kacaku''ujar D.O yang melihat kaca mungil kesayangannya ada di tangan anak author #plak, apa deh -,-

''kacamu? Sejak kapan ! Hey ini kacanya istrinya kim jongin''ujar tao gak nyambung, what the hell ! Sama aja kali taoooooo ! Kayak nya member exo exo udah pada sarap# hey thor ini kan fanfic #di gorok reader.

Blushhh

Membuat pipi tembem D.O memerah , malu kah? Kenapa mesti malu kan D.O pakai baju? Apanya sih author pusing deh -,-

''good''bisik Kai dan menepuk pundang sempit tao.

''no problem''jawab tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat kris terpanah melihat malaikat nya itu.

''aigoo baby umma dan appa semakin bangga padamu''ujar lay berbinar binar saat mendengar anaknya itu menggunakan bahasa inggris, sedangkan suho hanya bersweetdroop ria melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya itu.

''hm baekkie hyung kau sungguh imut sekaliiiii kyaa !''heboh tao gemas melihat namja mungil yang ada dipelukan chanyeol, baekhyun hanya menatap tao polos ,sedangkan chanyeol memeluk namjachingunya yang mungil itu posesive takut tao merebut namjanya itu.

''aigoooo''gemas tao dan menusuk nusuk pipi tembem baekhyun gemas, hey anak tidak sopan padahal itu hyungnya, dasar -,-

''ehm chanyeol hyung yang paling tampan sedunia''ujar tao mulai merayu membuat chanyeol berwaspada, sedangkan kris menatap tajam setajam tajamnya piasau dapur ke arah chanyeol, apalagi saat tao memujinya tampan ! Hey dia yang paling tampan saja tidak pernah di puji oleh maknae exo-M itu !poor kris !

''hm ada apa?''

''bolehkah baekhyun menjadi milikku dia sungguh manis''ujar tao polos dengan tangan masih menusuk gemas pipi namja mungil nan manis itu.

Hening

Hening

Kai pun tidak berani mengeluarkan kentutnya

Benar benar hening

''KAU ! KYA ! HUANG ZI TAO ! JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUH NAMJACHINGU KU ARRASOO ! DIA HANYA MILIKKU ! BYUN BAEKHYUN HANYA MILIK SI TAMPAN PARK CHANYEOL ! HEY JIKA KAU DENGAN BAEKHYUN MANA COCOK ! KAU ITU CANTIK BAEKHYUN JUGA CANTIK ! OH TUHAAANNNNNNNN''teriak chanyeol frustasi tingkat akut, baekhyun mempererat pelukannya di dalam dekapan chanyeol sedangkan tao sudah menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan hidung memerah, lalu berjalan kearah sang umma.

Sedangkan lay sudah siap mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya, suho hanya frustasi melihat tingkah anak istrinya dan member lainnya.

''umma...huks ummaaa...si tiang itu membentak anak tampan mu ini umma huks''adu tao dan memeluk lay erat.

''KAU !''marah lay menatap tajam kearah chanyeol.

''sabar yeobbo aigooo''ujar suho, mengusap pundak mungil sang istri sayang, lay menatap tajam ke arah suaminya itu.

''SABAR KATAMU YEOBBO ! HEY LIHAT DIA MEMBENTAK ANAK KITA YEOBBO ! DIA HARUS DI BERI PELAJARAN ''murka lay berkobar kobar.

''SALAH KAN ANAKMU ITU, LEWATI MAYAT PARK CHANYEOL KALAU INGIN MEMILIKI PARK BAEKHYUN !''teriak chanyeol murka dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengganti marga baekhyun menjadi PARK.

'' KAU ! Aku akan membunuh mu tiang berjalan !''marah lay dan mengambil spatula andalannya siap memukul kepala chanyeol.

''aigooo yeobbo yeobbo sabar sayang...aishhhhh''ujar suho menahan tangan sang istri yang hendak memukul kepala chanyeol.

''lepaskan KIM JOONMYUN atau kau tidak dapat jatah selama 1 tahun !''ancam lay dan itu membuat suho kaget, -tidak dapat jatah satu jam saja sudah serasa mati apa lagi 1 tahun anndweee-teriak suho dalam hati.

BRAAKKKKKKKK

Kris yang kesal melihat pertempuran yang disajikan didepan matanya membuat darahnya ikut mendidih !

''CUKUP !''teriak kris murka dan semua nyali memberpun menciut saat melihat wajah murka sang ttuijang.  
Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Tao, Tao malah tidak takut melihat wajah murka kris.

''kakek jangan marah marah nanti cepet mati loh''ujar tao polos.

Hening

Lay menepuk jidatnya.

''aigooo baby kakek mu itu sedang murka, aishhh...bagaimana nasib anak kita suho yeobbo''ujar lay manja dan memeluk namja tampannya, suho tersenyum dan dengan senang hati dia memeluk istrinya itu.

''CUKUP TAO ! AKU BUKAN KAKEK MU ! AKU ADALAH WU YI FAN YANG AKAN MENJADI KAN KAU SEBAGAI ISTRIKU ARRASOOOO!''murka kris tajam.

''hey kakek, kalau nenek soo man dengar bisa gantung di pohon toge dia''ujar tao gampang.

semua member sweetdrop mendengar jawaban malas dari tao.

''aigooo tao kau sudah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur nak''ujar lay merana.

''kau ikut aku !''ujar kris dan mengangkat dengan mudah tubuh tao di pundaknya.

''hey anakkku ! Mau kau bawa kemana anakku ttuijjannggggggg !''teriak lay dan berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar leader exo-m itu.

''aigoooo dduijjang jangan buat istriku naik darah, cepat kembalikan tao kepada kami !''marah suho.

''aigooooo semoga baby panda baik baik saja'' ujar xiumin yang sedang duduk manja di pangkuan chen.

''ya tuhan, kalau setiap hari begini, aku bisa gila''ujar D.O frustasi.

''tenanglah baby-soo selagi ada aku, kau tidak akan gila''bisik kai dan mencium pipi gembul D.o

''di tambah kau kkamjjong, umma apppa sepertinya anakmu ini gila''ujar d.o frustasi.

Semuanya frustasi...sedangkan ChanBaek terus saja menempel bagaikan pranko dan amplop -,-

TBC ...

Lanjuttt...'?

Ripiunya dulu


	3. Chapter 3

Exo Couple

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast : Exo Couple.

Rating : T+

Genre : Humor.

Note : gomawo ya udah ripiu di ff jelek saya huks, saya jadi terharu, ntah lah ff ini akan di lanjut atau mati (?) di tengah jalan, semua ada tergantung pada ripiu

.

''krissssss ! Jangan buat istriku emosi kriss ! Cepat keluarkan tao ! hey naga mesum !''teriak suho kencang membuat apartemen itu bergetar seperti hati xiumin yang cenat cenut saat chen mengecup pipi bakpao nya, -,- apadeh?

''MANA SPATULAKU MANAAAA !''teriak lay tidak kalah hebohnya, saat mata sexynya tidak mengtehaui di mana letak spatula yang sudah di anggap anak bungsunya itu  
Baekhyun bergetar mendengar jeritan cempreng dari bibir sang umma exo M, chanyeol yang mengetahui kalau namja mungilnya ketakutan segera memeluknya erat, aigooo romantisnya pasangan ini bagaikan pranko ne, nempel terus.

''ada apa thih ini, aku puthing !''ujar sehun sok dewasa dan melipat korannya kemudian memijit pelipis nya pelan, luhan yang melihat seme nya berubah menjadi dewasa begitu hanya menatap sehun dengan matanya yang berbinar binar, semuanya ribut hal ribut itu tidak menghentikan aksi xiumin yang masih setia memasukan setiap cemilan kedalam mulutnya.

''hyunggg berhentii makannnnnn''teriak chen cempreng, saat melihat namja chingunya lebih mementingkan kripik itu dari pada dirinya.

''POORRRRR CHENNNNNN !''teriak sulay, chanbaek, hunhan, kaido serempak membuat chen semakin pundung saja.

hening

Hening

''ahhhh eumhhhhh...''desahan manis keluar dari dalam kamar kris, lay yang tadi nya diam langsung murka.

''huwaaaa yeobbo anak kita sudah tak perawan lagi huks''isak lay memeluk haru sang suami.

''lay anak kita itu namja bukan yeoja''ujar suho memasang wajah -,- saat mendengar ke galauan istrinya.

''KYA MAKNAE EXO M SUDAH TAK SUCI LAGI''teriak ChenMin, ChanBaek, HunHan , KaiDo.

''aku tak masalah kalau tao melakukan nya dengan yeoja atau namja lain tapi ini dengan kakeknya sendiri huweeee''isak lay yang masih saja berfiksi kalau kris itu kakeknya tao apa coba?

''wahhh cepat telepon tho man hyung''saran sehun dan di angguki luhan.

Ting tong ting tong

Sehun dengan segera membuka pintu dorm exo itu.

''thoman ajutthi, krith thelingkuh darimu thoman ajjutthi''ujar sehun, sedangkan soo man hanya bingung mendengar apa yang sehun bicarakan.

''penerjemah''ujar sehun bijaksana datang lah luhan.

''hunnie bilang, kris sedang selingkuh darimu ajjussi''ujar luhan menterjemahkan bahasa planet sang kekasih -,-

''apwaaaa...kris ku, selingkuh ! tidak ! NEI NEI NEI ! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan''ujar soo man kalang kabun dengan pantat yang bergoyang goyang kesana kesini kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kris.

''huwaaaaa eommaaaa,,,,, appa telah menodai cucunya''ujar lay segera memeluk soo man yang telah di anggap eommanya, ck apa coba.

''anyeyong mertua?''sapa suho bijaksana.

''anyeong menantu''balas sooman.

Sepertinya keluarga ini gila -,-

.

''aku mau keluar ttuijang !''ujar tao kesal, sedangkan sang ttuijang tetap membaca bukunya tak mengindahi apa yang tao bicarakan, membuat tao kesal saja.

Tao duduk mendekati kris, dengan jarak hanya 5 cm, lalu tao mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda, membuat kris menelan kasar salivanya.

''tidak akaan''ujar kris berusaha tenang walau junior nya sudah berkobar kobar minta di sentuh, ok itu kata yang lebay saya pinjam dari anak alay, apa coba?

Tao mengerucut kan bibir nya imut lalu berdiri , kris memandangi tao tanpa henti, kemudian ntah wik dari mana, tao memakai wik itu layaknya yeoja, dan berdiri di hadapan kris, tao benar benar mirip yeoja sangat mirip bahkan mungkin lebih cantik tao.

''oppa oppa, eumhhhhh oppaaaaaa''goda tao dengan menggigit jari telunjuk nya menggoda benar benar membuat hormon kris naik.

''tao kau tau?''

''eumhhh apa oppaaa?''goda tao semakin sexy membuat batang yang ada di dalam celana kris mengacung tegak.

''kau begitu mempesona''

''aha?''

''kau lebih indah dari pada yeoja''

''uhuuu''ujar tao dengan nada yang menggoda.

''tao kau sungguh sungguh menguji ku''ujar kris dan berdiri menghampiri yeoja jadi jadian yang ada di depannya.

''oppa oppaaa...boleh aku keluar, aku janji jika aku boleh keluar , nanti malam kita melakukan this an that eumhhhh''goda tao dengan pandangan menggoda, tanpa sadar kris mengangguk.

''yesss''teriak tao dengan segera dia langsung loncat keluar.

''ummaaaaa''teriak tao dan segera memeluk umma nya.

''eh ada nenek?''tanya tao saat melihat ke hadiran nenek nya (soo man)

''eh soo man ajjussiii?''tanya kris heran.

''yeobboo jangan panggil aku ajjussiii pangil aku may lope''ujar sooman dengan nada sexy tapi mengerikan di pendengaran kris.

''eh?CIEEEEEEEEEEE''ujar chanbaek, hunhan, kaido, chenmin, sulay, tao.

''hey, ajjusiii aku ini bukan suamimu, aishhh ini semua gara gara kau LAY ASEM !''kesal kris.

''thudahlah krith hyung, tidak uthah malu malu thegala, biatha nya juga malu maluin''ujar sehun memasang wajah malas nya mungkin seperti ini -..-

''diam deh cadel !''kesal kris.

'ya tuhan apa lagi ini T.T''batin kris menjerit.

''sudah lah yeobbo benar apa kata sehun, tak usah malu malu eum, ayo ucapan kata sayang padaku !''perintah sooman sang bos besar SM.

''AKU CINTA LEE SOOMAN'' sehun.

''AKU SAYANG LEE SOOMAN''luhan.

''NAN JEONGMAL CHOA LEE SOO MAN''baekhyun.

''LEE SOO MAN SARANG HAE''chanyeol.

''I HEART YOU LEE SOOMAN''chen

''I LOVE YOU LEE SOO MAN''xiumin.

''AMORE LEE SOO MAN''kai

''WO AI NI LEE SOOMAN''dO

''WO XIANG NI LEE SOO MAN''lay

''AKU MENYUKAIMU LEE SOO MAN''suho.

''TAO SAYANG LAY EMAK''tao teriak semangat 45

Hening

Hening

''Tao belum pernah om makan ya?''goda sooman.

''aduh anak kita yeoobbo''ujar lay menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan tao masih nyengir lebar.

''ah sudah sudah, hari sudah malam, saya permisi dulu, kris yeobbo jangan lupa mimpiin om ya''goda soo man membuat all member exo sweet drop.

Setelah kepergian soo man, lay menatap haru kepada anaknya yang polos ah ani, kelewatan polos.

''aigoo anak umma''ujar lay dan memeluk tao posesive takut si naga mesum itu membawa kabur anak sulungnya, kan anak kedua nya spatula -,-

.

Pagi di dorm exo.

''SUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !''teriak lay kencang, membuat suho yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak mendengar teriakan nan cetar membahana sang istri.

#baekyeol room#

''yeollieeee''suara imut baekhyun yang ada di dekapan chanyeol membuat chanyeol menundukan kepalanya melihat namja mungil nya yang menatapnya polos, membuat author dan chanyeol gemas di buatnya.

''hm, ada apa sayang?''tanya chanyeol mengecup puncuk hidung mungil baekhyun yang menggemaskan, membuat ke dua pipi putih itu merona.

''tadi itu jeritan siapa yeolli?''tanya baekhyun imut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''istrinya suho sayang, mungkin lagi kehilangan anak ayam''jawab chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun.

''anak ayam ? siapa yeollie?''

''itu si nakal TAO''ujar chanyeol, aigoo chanyeol kalau Lay mendengar mu mengatakan anak kesayangan nya anak ayam di jamin lusa kau tak bisa menyetubuhi baekkie-mu !

#chenmin side#

''uhukkkk uhukkkkkkkk''xiumin yang asik makan dipelukan chen akhirnya tersedak karena mendengar teriakan cetar membahana lay.

''aigooo hyungggg...makanya jangan ngemil mulu chagiyaaa akhirnya tersedak kan''ujar chen dan segera memberi xiumin air minum -,-

#hunhan room#

''aithhhh...thelaluuuuu thajaaaa...kenapa dengan lay hyung''kesal sehun , tadinya sehun dan luhan mau berciuman, tapi mereka terjungkal karena teriakan lay yang membadai gila -,-

#kaido room#

''ah sepertinya ada lead vocal baru''ujar do saat mendengar teriakan cempreng lay.

''tapi di hatiku hanya suaramu lah yang cetar membahana chagie''gombal kai, DO hanya memasang wajah masamnya -,-

.

''aigooooo yeobbo kenapa berteriakk eum?''tanya suho kalang kabut dan menghampiri sang istri.

''mana anak kitaaa...!''tanya lay.

''lagi di luar yeobbo , memang ada apa dengan tao?''tanya suho berusaha tenang.

''panggil waktunya sarapan''ujar lay , suho hanya sweetdrop, dan menuruti perintah sang istri dari pada tidak di berijatah coba?

''SARAPANNNNNNNNN''teriak lay cempreng, dan ! Semua member langsung kumpul di meja makan.

Suho memanggil tao yang sedang asik mengasih makan siputnya, walaupun siput itu tak mengeluarkan batang hidungnya -,-

''tao , anak appa, kajja makan sebelum umma mu murka''bujuk suho.

''kan appa lagi, selalu mengganggu moment tao , apa appa tidak tau kalau tau sedang pacaran eoh''kesal tao menunjuk siput tercinta nya.  
Suho hanya memasang tampan horor dan segera menggeret tao ke ruang makan , sebelum lay tercinta menyincangnya.

''aishh umma, appa menggeret geretku, emang aku itik''adu tao, lay hanya tersenyum.

''ada apa nak, ayo ceritakan kepada umma mu yang cantik ini''ujar lay narsis, membuat member exo yang sedang makan tersedak.

''tadi appa menganggu tao pacaran umma''adu tao, membuat lay menatap tajam sang suami.

''SIAPA LAGI KALI INI MENJADI PACARMU TAO !''tiba tiba kris berteriak dengan suara bass nya membuat semua yang ada di situ kaget.

''HEH ! KAGAK USAH NYENTAK BABY TAO DONK ! UDAH TUA MASIH SEMPET MARAH !''balas lay yang tak terima anak tercintanya di bentak sang kris, kris menatap tajam lay, mwoo ! Hey kris ini tampan ! Tua dari mana ! Sepertinya lay harus memakai kaca mata !

''sudah sudah, emang siapa pacar mu tao?''tanya kai sok bijak sana.

''syipyut''ujar tao merona, mwo ! Ngapain tao malu ?

''siput?''tanya xiumin heran.

''bukan siput tapi syiiipppyyyuuuuutttttt''ujar tao dengan nada yang berbeda dan mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya imut.

''aishhhh sudah sudah lanjutkan makan, tao nanti bukannya kau sekolah, cepat sebelum telat''ujar suho.

''ne appa''

Semuanya pun makan dengan hikmat (?)

''umma appa tao sudah siap, tao kesekolah dulu ne''ujar maknae exo m itu dan mengecup pipi sulay.

''hyung deul, saeng kalian yang kece ini pergi dulu jangan bersedih, ''ujar tao narsis dan pergi berangkat sekolah.

Di sekolah.

Tao sedang asik memerhatikan lee seongsai di depan,

Tiba tiba sang guru menatap tao, membuat tao mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

''Tao siapa yang merajut bendera merah putih pertama kali?''tanya lee seongsai, membuat tao ketakutan saat pertanyaan itu di lemparkan nya untuk tao.

''bukan tao buuuu suerrrrrrr''ujar tao menunjukan jarinya V

Membuat sang guru marah, dan mengusir tao, kemudian menyuruh tao besok membawa kedua orang tuanya ke sekolah, karena orang tuanya di exo lay dan suho, merekapun datang ke sekolah saat tao menelponnya.

#di ruang guru#

''maaf anda orang tuanya tao?''tanya sang guru dan di angguki suho dan lay.

''baik jadi begini, saya menanya kepada tao, siapa yang merajut bendera merah putih pertama kali dan dia menjawabnya bukan saya''ujar lee seongsae marah.

Lay pun menatap tao, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

''nak jawab yang jujur, tao siapa yang merajut bendera merah putih pertama kali?''tanya lay menatap tao intens.

''bukan tao umma sumpah ''ujar tao memohon.

''kan seongsae bisa mendengarnya sendiri, bukan anak saya !''ujar lay, suho dan lee seongsai hanya menatap horor kepada anak ibu itu.  
Sama sama bodohhhhh !

.

''aigoo hari hujan, tao angkat cucian nak''teriak lay.

''umma nanti kalau tao kena hujan tao bisa sakit bagaimana?''tanya tao polos.

''ah iya juga, ya sudah gak jadi sayang''ujar lay -,-  
Ini anak emak sama sama pabbonya ne.

Tao pun kembali asik menonton film upin ipin nya, kris yang melihat tao sendirian langsung menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

''hy baby panda lagi apa eum?''tanya kris dan mengelus pipi chubby namja pujaan nya ini.

''gege, ge, kenapa ya rambut upin ipin gak gondrong gondrong?''tanya tao polos.

''gege pun tak tau sayang''ujar kris.

''kenapa gege tidak tau?''

''mungkin itu takdir''

''apa takdir itu ge''tanya tao polos.

''takdir itu, seperti tao harus mau menikah dengan gege''ujar kris asal.

''jadi tao harus menikah dengan gege?''tanya tao, kris tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah kau, dan sedikit lagi

Eh kok bibir tao dingin? Tanya kris heran dan membuka matanya rupanya yang kris cium bukannya bibir tao tapi spatula yang menghalangi antara kris dan tao -,- siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan si biang kerok lay.

''mau kau apa kan anakku naga mesum? Apa kau mau ku jadikan sup naga?''tanya lay tajam.

''umma sudah umma jangan sakiti kris ge''ujar tao memohon sepertinya maknae exo M ini sudah menaru benih benih cinta ke leader exo M yang berdarah kanada itu -,-

''aishh baby jangan dekat dekat naga mesum itu''ujar lay dan menarik tao .

''maaf kris ge''ujar tao dan memberikan fly kiss ke kris dengan wajah genit, belajar darimana si naka panda itu -,-

.

Tao sedang berkumpul dengan teman teman di sekolahnya, 1 jam lagi pelajaran sekolah akan selesai dan tao ingin bermanja manja dengan naga tampannya, tao sejak kapan kau mencintai kris eum?

Tiba tiba guru datang.

''benda apa yang bisa di hisap anak anak?''tanya sang guru.

''coklat''jawab changmin magnae dbsk dengan bangganya.

''hm betull''ujar sang guru.

''permen''ujar minzy semangat 45 magnae 2ne1 ini memang penggila permen ne.

''hm boleh juga''ujar guru ngangguk ngangguk.

''lampu''jawab tao sambil nyengir gaje.

''lampu? Kenapa kau jawab lampu tao?''tanya guru heran.

''soalnya kalau malam,lay eomma suka bilang ke suho appa begini 'yeobbo matikan lampunya, nanti saya hisap' -''ujar tao polos, membuat sang guru menatap magnae exo M itu horor, ini polos atau kelewat polos -,-

Tao berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan menyetop taxi menuju dorm nya.

Sesampainya di dorm tao segera masuk dan memeluk umma dan appa nya (sulay) yang sedang asik bercumbu ria.

''aigoo ana umma udah pulang''ujar lay salah tingkah, sedangkan suho ingin menjitak kepala anak nya ini, jarang jarang mereka bercumbu mesra -,-

''POOR SUHOOOOO''teriak chanbaek, hunhan, kaido, chenmin, membuat suho menatap nya kesal.

''kris geee''ujar tao dan memeluk namja tiang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

''aigoo tao baby''ujar kris.

''kya ! Mau apa kau !''marah lay saat kris ingin memberi kecupan di bibir tao tapi sayang spatula andalan lay sudah terlebih dahulu menempel di bibir sexy nya.

''aigoo lay yeobbo sudah lah, tao itu sudah dewasa''ujar suho.

''tidak ! Dia masih polos yeobbo''balas lay, suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''tao masuk ke kamarmu, dan pergi tidur siang''perintah lay dan di angguki oleh tao, kris hanya menatap geram ke arah lay, aishhh ingin rasanya kris merebus lay hidup hidup di air mendidih.

.

Pagi menjelang kapila berlalu? Apa coba author ngawur !

Tao sedang asik memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang memberi keterangan tentang sejarah indonesia.

''Huang Zi Tao''

''iya pak''

''siapa yang menanda tangani proklamasi kemerdekaan indonesia?''tanya sang guru, tao bingung.

''tao tidak tau pak?''jawab tao polos.

''cari sampai dapat !''

''mau cari dimana pak?''tanya tao dengan wajah yang super duper polos.

''di mana saja ! Kalau kau belum menemukan nya jangan harap bisa masuk di pelajaran saya !''ujar guru itu tegas.

.

Tao merenungi nasibnya.

''siapa sih yang mendatangani surat proklamasi itu, ?''gumam tao dan membuka pintu dorm.

''thehunniee''ujar tao dan mendekati sehun.

''ada apa hyung?''

''siapa sih yang menda tangani surat proklamasi indonesia?''

''hm? thiapa ya, apa jangan jangan tho man ya?''jawab sehun asal -,-

''mana mungkin thehunnie please deh''

''ehh gak uthah nyolot dong''

''eh siapa yang nyolot ''

''thiapa lagi kalau bukan kau ''

''hey ! Mau ngajak brantem nih !

''aishhhh ada apa hem?''tanya suho yang melihat pertengkaran dua maknae.

''ini appa, guru tao, menyuruh tao untuk mencari siapa yang menanda tangani surat proklamasi indonesia?''

''oh gitu aja ribut, sini appa aja yang tanda tangan''ujar suho dan memberi tanda tangannya di buku pr tao.

''wah appa hebat, gomawo appa''riang tao.

.

''siapa tao? Apa kau sudah dapat siapa yang menandatanganinya?''

''yeah ! Yang menandatangani appa ku kim joon myung''bangga tao.

Sang guru hanya memandang muridnya yang terlampau pintar itu horor.

.

''umma apa boleh tao tidur bareng ttuijjang?''tanya tao sembari meminum susu yang di buat lay untuk anak sulungnya.

''tidak boleh !''

''wae umma, masa tao tidur di tengah antara umma dan appa sih''ujar tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut, sedangkan kris mengintip dari balik pintu dapur sembari berdoa agar lay mengizinkan anaknya tidur bersamanya.

''sudahah yeobbo izinkan saja''saran suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari korannya.

''aigoo yeobbo nanti anak kita di apa apakan namja mesum itu bagaimana?''tanya lay.

''tidak akan yeobbo, sana tao, biar nanti malam umma dan appa membuatkan mu adik''ujar suho bijaksana.

''jinjja appa, ah terima kasih banyak''ujar tao dan segera ngacir sebeum eomma tercantiknya.

.

''wah akhirnya bisa tidur dengan si ttuijjang tinggi itu''ujar tao ber smirk ria.

''kajja tidur disini''ujar kris menepuk tempat sebelahnya, dengan senang hati tao tidur di samping sang ttuijjang.

''ttuijjang''

''sstttt''kris meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir kucing tao.

''call me gege''

''ah ne, kris ge apa boleh maknae kece badai ini bertanya''tanya tao narsis, kris terkekeh cool (?) dan mengangguk.

''tao lagi jatuh cinta nihhh''curhat tao

Jderrrrrr

''MWO !''teriak kris marah.

''sabar ge, kenapa sih harus teriak''ujar tao membujuk kris agar tak berteriak !

''tidak ! Kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta padaku !''tegas kris dan memeluk tao.

''kalau kita pacaran nanti siapa yang jadi uke?''tanya tao heran.

''tentu saja kau''ujar kris.

''mwo ! Namja tampan seprtiku jadi ukeee ! Andweee''ujar tao.

''sttt kau itu cantik baby jadi mana cocok jadi seme''jelas kris.

''andweee ! Aku mau jadi seme !''

''aku mana cocok jadu uke''ujar kris.

''aishhh lalu bagaimana?''

''gampang, kau uke aku seme berskan''jelas kris enteng.

''mwo ! Andwee eeeeeeeeee''teriak tao heboh

Baiklah' bagaimana nih? Apa kah taoris akan bersatu? Tao nya gak mau jadi uke? Bisa bantu author untuk membujuk tao agar mau menjadi bottom?

TBCCCEHHHHHHHHH

Dilanjut? Saya kurang semangat ngelanjutinnya,,,,coz yang ripiu cedikit banget...tergantung ripiiuu aja deh...kalau banyak yang nyuport 5 hari lagi lanjut, jika dikit huks mungkin sampai disini T.T #nangis dipelukan GD

**thanks for : Ijinkionyu githa HannaNick09 ShelaTao1D Eblueholic mitatitu fantaosticpanda Riyoung Kim ranifujoshi PrinceTae BabySuLayDo**


End file.
